


The Nervous Game

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been hard the whole day. Good thing his best friend likes cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nervous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 6: Cycles
> 
> (because the cycle of growing up is terrible but sometimes it can be fun!)  
> (also they can be whatever age you want them to be but I saw them as 14 or so. hence why i chose not to use archive warnings - interpret it as you will)

Merlin threw his rucksack on the floor and fell onto his bed with a sigh.

“So fucking glad it’s Friday.”

Arthur set his bag down neatly before climbing on the bed to sit back against the wall, his legs in front of him. “Bad day?” he asked.

“My cock hates me. It’s determined to embarrass me every chance it gets.”

Arthur laughed. “One of those days where it won’t go down and you’ve no idea why?”

“Yes!”

“Glad those days are rare for me.”

“That’s because you’re a fucking late bloomer, lucky sod. Your voice still sounds like a girl’s. Bet you haven’t even got pubes yet.”

Arthur shoved him. “I do no-OT sound like a girl!”

Merlin cackled. “Your voice cracked! What impeccable timing.”

“Shut up,” Arthur snapped, shoving him again.

“Ugh, stop touching me, you’re making it go up again and I’ve only just got it back down.”

It had been a slip of the tongue. Merlin hadn’t meant to blurt it out, but there it was, hanging in the air between them now.

The seconds passed slowly, dragging on until Merlin was afraid to even breathe.

Arthur’s voice was nearly a whisper when he finally spoke, quiet and intimate. “Does that mean you like it when I touch you?”

Merlin swallowed. He didn’t know how Arthur would react. He wasn’t even really sure of anything himself yet. Everything was so confusing.

But he did know he loved Arthur touching him.

Arthur’s hand drifted closer, over the duvet, over Merlin’s stomach and up to his chest. Merlin’s heart jumped up to his throat.

“Does this feel good?” Arthur asked.

Merlin opened his mouth, but didn’t speak. He didn’t think he could, not with Arthur’s hand caressing his chest like it had in all his wet dreams.

“There’s something I have to tell you, Merlin,” Arthur said, raising his eyes to Merlin’s. “I’ve known for a while, and as my best friend I think you should know.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’m gay, Merlin.”

“Oh.”

For some reason, that got Merlin even harder. Maybe it was because his overactive imagination made the jump to Arthur straddling him and whispering in his ear “I like cock and I wanna suck yours until you come down my throat.”

That didn’t happen. What Arthur said instead was, “Is it okay if I touch you, Merlin?”

Merlin was nodding before Arthur even finished the question.

Arthur’s hand lowered, past Merlin’s stomach, down his abdomen, into his pants. Merlin gasped at the first touch of cold fingertips, the first touch of _anyone_ else’s fingers down there. It made him whimper and lift his hips before he knew what he was doing.

Arthur was breathing just as hard as Merlin, probably staring just as intently at where his hand disappeared beneath Merlin’s trousers. His fingers curled around Merlin’s dick and Merlin gripped the duvet, choking off a whine.

“Can I—”

“Yeah.”

Merlin brought his hands down to fumble for the button on his trousers, shoving it all to his knees when it was undone. He nearly came just from the sight of Arthur’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Wow,” Arthur exhaled.

Merlin had similar feelings.

“I thought you said you were gay?” Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’ve held someone else’s cock before, Merlin.”

“Oh.” Merlin swallowed again, and tried to keep his voice firm as he said, “Well you can, um, do whatever you want with it. Especially now you’ve gotten it hard again.”

Arthur lips twitched in a slight smile before becoming serious again. Merlin thought he would die when Arthur started to lean forward, flicking his eyes up to Merlin’s to see if it was okay to keep going. His heart was definitely going to burst out of his chest any second now, his fingernails sure to rip through the sheets where his hands were curled desperately.

One kitten lick to the head and Merlin’s thighs convulsed, the tension in his groin making it near impossible to calm his breathing. Another lick further down the shaft, another broad one tonguing all the way up before pouty lips wrapped around the whole thing and—

“Nnnh!”

“Ugh!” Arthur sprang back, wiping his face and chin with the back of his hand. “Some warning would’ve been nice.”

Merlin was still breathless, but managed to say, “W-Watch out for my spunk, Arthur.”

Arthur sighed and sat back against the wall. Merlin noticed the bulge in Arthur’s trousers and had started tentatively reaching out before he realised he was doing it. By the time his hand had closed around the hard shaft through the fabric and he let his gaze drift up to Arthur’s face, he’d already made up his mind.

“I can return the favour if you want.”


End file.
